Axial-lead thermal cut-off devices presently predominate over radial-lead devices. This results, at least in part, from design difficulties that exist in manufacturing a reliable, inexpensive radial-lead thermal cut-off device. However, in many circuit applications radial-lead devices are preferable since they take up a smaller area on a printed circuit board. The design of the present invention provides a simple, reliable, radial-lead thermal cut-off which thereby enables thermal cut-off evices to be incorporated into applications where size of the device is of crucial importance.